Total Drama Camp Crossover! HIATUS
by sdyeet
Summary: The actual story rather than the character suggestions, 30 contestants from anime, cartoons, books, and video games compete for 1 million dollars! But there are also 10 new interns who will play a prominent role in the story too! So join this "epic and moving" tale of love, friendship, backstabbing, comedy, fourth wall breaking, and drama!
1. Character Bios

**Here we are with the character biographies! Please review to tell me if I did anything wrong!**

Character: Leo Valdez  
Universe: Heroes of Olympus  
Bio: Leo has a knack for mechanics, being a son of the god of forges and a mechanic. He can also summon fire from his fingertips and has a tool-belt that can summon nearly anything!(besides chainsaws,RPGs, living things, money, etc.) Plus he is hyperactive due to ADHD.

Character: Gaz Membrane  
Universe: Invader Zim  
Bio: Gaz is a goth pizza loving gamer who has to deal with a lot in her life. For example, an alien hell bent on taking over Earth, a robot whose brain is compiled of trash, hence it's stupidity, and her conspiracist brother who wants to stop the alien. She isn't bothered by these people though, rather using her scariness to get her way, which she always does.

Character: Bentley  
Universe: Sly Cooper  
Bio: Bentley is a surprisingly young turtle, who helps with his friends heists and robberies. He's extremely smart, being the one to make the master plan, but is lackluster in the strength department. Because of an accident during a certain heist, he now has a wheelchair with bombs, a force field, and the ability to hover. How cool is that!

Character: Tracer  
Universe: Overwatch  
Bio: Tracer, or Lena Oxton, is a British lesbian who was a former Overwatch agent, and a good one at that. This is because of her time abilities, being able to either rewind time to a previous spot or fast forward to another (also know as Recall and Blink) These were caused by an experiment which left her fazing in and out of existence, or turning back and forth from a ghost and human. This was cured when a nice gorilla scientist known as Winston made the chronal accelerator. She will be an interesting contestant though, if her abilities have anything to say about it.

Character: Deadpool  
Universe: Marvel  
Bio: Deadpool, who most of you should know by now, is a mercenary who has the ability to heal from any injury. This was caused by cancer, or as the Deadpool said in the movie "some evil British chap who gave me cancer" (not exact words/based off of memory). He is highly skilled in all forms of weaponry and martial arts. Similar to Leo, he has a magic satchel that stores all of his weaponry and ammunition, instantly making the satchel cooler than the tool-belt. Plus he breaks the fourth wall, being his way of learning weaknesses on certain enemies. He also knows about Wikipedia and his page, according to Wikipedia itself.

Character: Brock  
Universe: Pokemon  
Bio: Brock is very mature, level-headed, and smart when it comes to Pokemon. This is never noticed though when a beautiful woman is around. This causes him to become the most horrible flirter that has ever lived. He also has a great sense of humor and can cook really well. This is all made apparent when he turns his frying pan into a drying pan to help stop rain.

Character: Krillin  
Universe: Dragon Ball Z  
Bio: Despite looking like a child, he's actually 41. I'm serious. But for his back story, he was originally a rival to Goku before becoming his best friend. How that happened I have no idea but he is loyal, forgiving, and the most powerful human in the anime. Plus he is quite forgiving, sparing an Android's life which pays back later when they get married.

Character: Zangief  
Universe: Street Fighter  
Bio: Zangief is an extremely patriotic Russian who loves vodka and wrestling bears. He hates bears that don't know how to wrestle properly though. He does have a short temper though, and is often showed as being fearless. Plus he is surprisingly good natured, unless he's fighting. There he has no problems smacking you around and then blaming your loss on your lack of muscles. Other than that, completely nice! Though I do wonder why was he at the villain's get together in Wreck-It Ralph...

Character: Shaggy  
Universe: Scooby Doo  
Bio: Shaggy has a huge appetite and an equally huge fear of practically anything. Then he can't resist the urge to goof off, which he does quite a lot. He is used to being forced to do things despite his wishes, like dress up as a female or be bait in a huge number of situations.

Character: Scotsman  
Universe: Samurai Jack  
Bio: Known only as the Scotsman, he met the well known Samurai Jack on a one lane bridge. Neither wanted to let the other pass, which resulted in a set of broken bagpipes, a 20 second long insult (What do you think of that, Mr. Pajama-Wearing, Basket-Face, Slipper-Wielding, Clype-Dreep-Bachle, Gether-Uping-Blate-Maw, Bleathering, Gomeril, Jessie, Oaf-Looking, Scooner, Nyaff, Plookie, Shan, Milk-Drinking, Soy-Faced Shilpit, Mim-Moothed, Sniveling, Worm-Eyed, Hotten-Blaugh, Vile-Stoochie, Cally-Breek-Tattie?) and an epic fight that got the two nowhere. After Jack cut the bridge, the two became friends soon after helping each other at certain times throughout the rest of the series. Plus his right leg is a freaking machine gun. A MACHINE GUN!

Character: Tiny Tina  
Universe: Borderlands  
Bio: Tina is a sadistic, mentally unstable, demolition's expert thirteen year old. Honestly there's not much more to say about her, besides the fact that she loves blowing stuff up, which was evident through the demolition's expert part.

Character: Panda  
Universe: We Bare Bears  
Bio: Panda is very cowardly and sensitive. He also has a fondness for things like video games, anime, and social websites (dating and friends). He also has a knack for drawing and, similar to Brock, falls in love easily and tries often to get a girlfriend but to no avail.

Character: Harley Quinn  
Universe: DC  
Bio: Harley was a psychiatrist who wanted to crack the Joker's mind and figure out what made him tick. This lead to her becoming infatuated with him, despite the fact that he often abuses her and uses her for, let's just call it stress relieval. Then when he realizes that he loves her, he does the obvious thing, send her off in a rocket. What? You're telling me you never done that before? You're weird. But this leads her to meeting Poison Ivy, her hatred for Joker, her falling in lover with Joker, etc. All you need to know is that she's psychotic, loves the Joker, and won't be scantly clad, despite the fact that I love the outfit used the Batman wiki on Harley's section. Or is it the hair? I don't know, but everything about Suicide Squad is still cringy, besides Slipknot. He's cool.

Character: Billy  
Universe: Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy  
Bio: Billy has an IQ of -5. I am not joking. Due to his stupidity, he often causes the trio of him, the Grim Reaper, and a human version of a demon Mandy to get in many misadventures like unfreezing Fred Flinstone from an ice cube. He also seems to be unharmed to any injuries, seeing that one episode he had the skin of his nose scarped off but he didn't even react to it. He's also a little bit sexist, seeing that one episode he wouldn't let Mandy play baseball with him and the other boys, and also has a passionate hate towards rules.

Character: Swiper  
Universe: Dora the Explorer  
Bio: Swiper is the definition of a kleptomaniac, always stealing or swiping in his case. He does feel guilty whenever he does swipe something though, and will return it. He also has a fondness for puppies and wishes he could speak Spanish.

Character: Esdeath  
Universe: Akame Ga Kill  
Bio: Esdeath is a sadist general who loves a good fight. She also has good sense of smell and can read a person's intentions really well. Plus she has high stamina, strength, and is skillful with blades and hand-to-hand combat.

Character: Rick  
Universe: Rick and Morty  
Bio: Rick is an alcoholic scientist and this causes him to be quite a jerk to people, including his family. He also loves killing, which is done quite a lot in the series. He also won't mind committing any things called morally wrong, like slavery, child abuse, and arson. He also gets bored quickly and if something requires to much he won't do it, as seen when his curse story needed more maintenance he burnt it to the ground, hence the arsonist part mentioned earlier.

Character: Marty Mcfly  
Universe: Back to the Future  
Bio: Fun Fact: Marty Mcfly was the inspiration for Morty from Rick and Morty and vice versa with Doc and Rick. Marty is the first human to travel back in time and also wants to become a musician. There's not much else I can say about him though.

Character: Dracule Mihawk  
Universe: One Piece  
Bio: Dracule is mostly serious, only laughing twice in the series. He is also another great swordsman, being called the Greates Swordsman in the World (because there's not enough combat experts as it is (Deadpool, Esdeath, Zangief, Krillin, Scotsman, etc.)) He is a pirate though and has targeted some people for odd reasons, like ruining a nap of his. He can also notice a character's strength, even if they don't know it.

Character: Peri  
Universe: Fire Emblem  
Bio: Peri was a murderous childish support character, needing to kill people regularly (not doing this will cause her to burst into tears) and wanting to kill people for seemingly stupid reasons (wanting to kill Felicia the maid because she was clumsy). Her blood lust calmed down though once the war ended. She is a great cook though due to the fear of her food being poisoned. Her real fear though, is bugs.

Character: Shadow  
Series: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Bio: When Shadow was made by his actual father (Takashi Iizuka) he was intended to be an anti-hero to help show the good vs evil plot in Sonic Adventure 2. This worked well, seeing as he was probably the first Sonic character to use guns and curse in a Sonic game. He also matches the blue blur in speed, strength, and skill, but is more brooding and emo-like.

Character: Christie Monteiro  
Universe: Tekken  
Bio: Her grandfather made an oath to his master to train his granddaughter in his style of fighting. He keeps this promise, but disappears leaving Christie to find him. Once he's found though, he has a seemingly uncureable disease which Christie joins The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to help find a cure. When she loses, she heads back home to see that he and her grandmother disappeared. She joins the next The King of Iron fist Tournament to help find clues for their disappearance. The final scene shows her crying at eddy's grave, when he comes up behind her. This results in a slap to the face. As for anything personality related, the wiki has nothing and I've never played Tekken so I have no idea.

Character: Clubber Lang  
Universe: Rocky  
Bio: Clubber Lang, or Mr T., is a very aggressive and violent boxer and person in general. He is also extremely competitive, wanting to fight Rocky to show that he was the best boxer in the world, which he wasn't afraid to show. Otherwise, there's nothing else about him.

Character: Spongebob Squarepants  
Universe: Spongebob Squarepants  
Bio: Spongebob is an annoying sponge who lives under the sea. He is also a great fry cook and is what you could call optimistic. Like REALLY optimistic! He's also very childish, despite being a young adult. Honestly, what else is there to say that hasn't been said. Oh yeah, most of these dank memes based on Spongebob aren't even funny, with few exceptions. Jimmy Neutron though, that is glorious.

Character: Shego  
Universe: Kim Possible  
Bio: Shego is a sidekick to Dr. Drakken, which is surprising considering the fact that she is a lot more compatible on being a villain than her boss. She tends to insult people a lot, mainly out of boredom. She also takes great pride in being evil, but somehow manages to have a high sense of morality, like scolding her boss for not feeding his pet and disapproving Kim lying to her Mom.

Character: Algol  
Universe: Soul Calibur  
Bio: Often called the most powerful character in the series, Algol has a deep hatred towards the sword, Soul Edge. This was because his son was cursed by the sword forcing Algol to kill him. This made him angry, wanting to destroy the sword and it's followers. He does help people who come in contact with the sword though, trying to keep them from a fate similar to his son.

Character: Arcee  
Universe: Transformers Prime  
Bio: Arcee is the only female Autobot, specializing in melee combat. Maybe I should also mention that her vehicle counterpart is a motorcycle. As for history, when she her friends Tailgate and Cliffjumper died she became a loner until meeting Jack(whoever he may be) and recognizing the importance of teamwork.

Character: Scorch  
Universe: Repulif Commando  
Bio: RC-1262, or Scorch, was a clone of Boba Fett. Trained by Cuy'val Dar, he is a demolitions expert and is not afraid of cracking a joke, no matter the circumstance.

Character: Freakazoid  
Universe: Freakazoid  
Bio: Dexter is the human persona of the superhero Freakazoid, and to become him (think Bruce Banner/Hulk) he has to say freak in and to become Dexter again has to say freak out. Freakazoid's can have an infinite number of powers, which vary from episode to episode. He also has the knowledge of everything on the internet, but this makes him insane, often acting silly and defeating his enemies in some weird ways. Plus he can break the fourth wall. Freakazoid will also be competing rather than Dexter, because it'll be a lot funner that way.

Character: Palutena  
Universe: Pit Icarus  
Bio: Palutena is a wise and good-hearted goddess whom often helps the angel Pit on his quests. She is also very playful and mischievous, and won't have any problems teasing Pit. Plus she can also break the fourth wall, and happens to know every Smash Bros. characters origins.

Interns

Character: John F. Kennedy  
Universe: Clone High  
Bio: In the 1980s, government agents took DNA from historical figures and cloned them, putting them into high school to train them to be killing machines. This did not happen, and a great example of this would be the womanizer John F. Kennedy. Based on the cool guy stereotype, he loves to, as Game Grumps so kindly put it, "I'm gonna put my tubesteak into your snatch!" He's also narcissistic, stubborn, and athletic, essentially being elimination fodder if he was a contestant. But he's an intern, so he's here to the end! Plus he has one of the best accents ever!

Character: Jacksepticeye  
Universe: Real World  
Bio: Jack is a hyperactive Irish Youtuber who loves to yell a lot. He is most known for his Happy Wheels and Undertale play throughs, and over his years has become well known for plenty of phrases such as F*ck you Billy!, Mother Ape *ss!, and Like a Boss!

Character: Alfred  
Universe: Batman  
Bio: Alfred is Batman's butler and a father figure to him, an effective one at both of these. He is trained in medical circumstances, officially replacing Chef as the doctor. He also has a cool head during any crisis, like being kidnapped 27 times (he escaped 27 of these by himself). He is not afraid to use a gun when needed either.

Character: Felicia  
Universe: Fire Emblem  
Bio: Felicia is hopelessly devoted to the Avatar in Fire Emblem, but that's unimportant. What is important is the fact that she is incompetent in her chores. This is bad, seeing that she is a maid in the kingdom. Her clumsiness is made up for her combat skills though, but she's mainly going to be a maid in this story.

Character: Arin  
Universe: Real World  
Bio: Arin, also known as Egoraptor, has a plethora of jobs, like lets-player, comedian, and cartoonist. He has also been a contestant on a previous reality show know as "The Tester" which was made by Sony. He made it past the first episode just because his presence was bringing in a lot more viewers but was eliminated the third episode (Playstation officials chose the person to go home, not the contestants) Arin claimed the show was a horrible experience, but will he fare better as an intern on Total Drama? Probably not.

Character: Boomstick  
Universe: Death Battle  
Bio: Boomstick is a persona of Chad James of ScrewAttack, but we're going to do a Freakazoid and pretend that Boomstick is the actual intern rather than this Chad loser. But Boomstick is a host of the show "Death Battle", along with Wiz. He's the more comedic one of the duo, making horrible puns once the battle is over, like _Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up_ in the Sonic vs Mario battle and _Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel_ during the Goku vs. Superman battle, always making the sexual and violent jokes, and changing a cat launcher into a baby cannon. The baby cannon is just one favorite out of his favorite weapons, along with every other weapon in existence, mainly guns.

Character: Calypso  
Universe: Twisted Metal  
Bio: Calypso used to be an ordinary man, if you consider someone suicidal to normal. He became a stuntman, hoping that would kill him, but proved unsuccessful. What did kill him though was when he took him and his daughter on a drive, crashing into a wall, killing both of them. Calypso then spent two years in hell, only escaping when meeting up with Satan who made a deal with him, I'll give you the ability to grant anybody a wish if you host a demolition derby, you know, since Satan is a HUGE fan of demolition derby's apparently. So the reason why Calypso is here is unknown, but why not?

Character: Danny  
Universe: Real World  
Bio: Like his partner Arin, Danny has also had a plethora of jobs, like lets-player, comedian, and musician. He's been in several bands, like The Northern Hues, Skyhill, and is currently part of Ninja Sex Party with his partner Ninja Brian. When JonTron left Game Grumps and Danny joined though, the reception was mainly negative but slowly passed as he is now accepted as part of the Grumps group.

Character: Robbie Rotten  
Universe: LazyTown  
Bio: Robbie Rotten is the antagonist of the show LazyTown, trying to stop the athletic Sportacus from doing whatever he does. The reason for this is thought to be that Sportacus exercises a lot, and Robbie hates this since he's lazy and it goes against the town's unspoken law, be lazy. Robbie excels at this, often watching TV and eating junk food. He can though don some sick disguises, like an old woman and a gorilla. He can also sing well, as seen in the episode "Robbie's Dream Team." Yeah. I'm talking about the meme.

Character: Captain Falcon  
Universe: F-Zero  
Bio: Captain Falcon is a F-Zero racer and bounty hunter, often successful in both of these jobs. He's also full time Smasher, appearing in all 4 Smash games and making a lot of memes with it, like "Show me your moves!", "Yes!", and most importantly to this story, "Falcon Punch!"

 **And that's it! The next chapter should be the introduction!**


	2. The Campers Arrive! Part 1

**The camper's arrive!**

"Last time on Total Drama, we went to a completely new island which wasn't actually an island. It was instead completely mechanical! But we seen 14 campers with 12 leaving. We saw two twins, an "evil" genius, and a wannabe Disney princess, but it came between the future Olympian Sky and paranoid zombie freak Shaun, in which Shaun won splitting it with his girlfriend Jasmine." the host with the most, otherwise known as Chris, said.

"But the ratings were abysmal! I was nearly replaced by some idiot who wore green rather than blue! Can you imagine not seeing my handsome face anymore!" Chris said getting up into the camera. "Anyways, to save the show, I pitched the idea to have a new season on the original island, which we brought back from the sea! Oh, and we added characters from various animes, cartoons, video games, books, movies, and comics that YOU suggested! Yes, viewing world, you! And did we have some winners! In fact, here comes one right now!"

As Chris said. a boat was coming up with one of the many contestants. On it was a scruffy teen who wore a light green shirt and had a brown Great Dane to his right.

"Shaggy! Welcome to the island! Are you excited to be here?" Chris asked.

"Like totally dude!" Shaggy said.

"That's good! But hold the phone! You can't bring pets!" Chris said pointing to Scooby.

"Wait what! Like please make an exception this time dude!" Shaggy said.

"Reah! I'll re rood!" the dog, or Scoooby, said.

"I don't see why not." Chris said immediately.

"Thank you!" Shaggy and Scooby both said before kissing Chris's feet.

"Not my shoes!" Chris said before kicking the two off. Then the next boat arrived holding what looked like a tanned Asian wearing a green vest.

"Brock! Welcome!" Chris said.

"Hey Chris!" Brock said waving as the next boat pulled up with a brown haired female wearing a brown fleece jacket and orange spandex pants.

"Tracer! What time is it?" Chris asked before busting out laughing at his "joke."

"Haha!" Tracer laughed before glancing at the two guys who stood at the end of the dock, with hearts in their eyes.

"Did he make any jokes with you two?" Tracer asked.

"Would you like to get together, hang out and get to know each other?" Brock asked.

"You seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm into girls." Tracer said.

"Oh! Okay then!" Brock said, embarrassed from his mistake as Chris snickered in the background.

The next boat then pulled up with an elderly man with a lab coat and gray, spiky hair, who was stumbling around like he was drunk.

"Rick! Any comments?" Chris asked the drunken scientist.

"Yeah, why couldn't Morty come?" Rick asked.

"No two people can from the same franchise Rick. But maybe Marty would be a great replacement!" Chris said gesturing to the time-traveling human himself.

"How did he get here that fast?" Brock asked to nobody in particular.

"Hey Chris." Marty said waving as he walked to stand next to Shaggy.

"Yeah, how *burp* about no." Rick said rudely to Chris before stomping next to Tracer.

"But their names are similar!" Chris complained as the next boat pulled up with a young, purple haired girl wearing a shirt with an 8-bit rabbit on it. Despite the cute and innocent looking clothing, she had a scowl which made the group shiver. (I'm using the comic version and not the television version since it is the latest edition.)

"Gaz! Looking nice!" Chris said.

"Whatever." Gaz responded as she walked over to a corner of the dock and pulled out her Game Slave.

"Fine then." Chris said as the next boat pulled up with a green haired woman wearing a white dress.

"Palutena! Quick question, why are you here if you 're a goddess?" Chris asked.

"I was suggested by a reader, duh!" Palutena replied.

"Hey hey! No fourth wall breaks!" Chris said.

"You're going to have lots of them, considering the fact that Wade Wilson and Dexter Douglas." Palutena quoted from what seemed like the top of her head.

"What are you talking about?" Marty asked, clearly confused.

"You see, we're in a story rather than a show." Palutena explained.

"Stop it already!" Chris said, clearly agitated.

Then a man in a mostly red spandex suit, but with a black circle in the middle with a yellow F in the middle of it, came on top of another man in a red and black spandex suit. The piggy backer also had black hair which curled backwards.

"Freakazoid, Deadpool! Why aren't you two waiting on your boats!" Chris asked.

"My fourth wall breaking senses were tingling and I hopped a ride with him!" Freakazoid said pointing to Deadpool.

"Which was rude!" Deadpool said with his hands on his hips before turning to the camera. "By the way thanks Johnathen for suggesting me! I figured someone else would do it but I guess she thought a time traveling British chap and a block of annoying cheese was cooler than me! Who thinks that? Oh wait TheMasterKat, that's who! Well see if I give a crap!" Deadpool ranted.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Chris yelled. "You three, no more fourth wall breaks or else!" Chris said pointing to the goddess, mercenary, and superhero.

"Little does he *burp* know..." Rick snickered.

"Fine then Mr. Poopy Pants." Freakazoid sulked as the trio walked over to the now confused contestants, minus Gaz who did not notice the event that had just transpired.

The next boat then arrived with a black man who looked just like Mr T, but rather wore boxing shorts and a pair of boxing gloves.

"Clubber Lang enters the ring!" Chris joked which got a scowl from Clubber.

"Nothing to say?" Chris asked.

"I'm winning this thing!" Clubber said.

"They all say that!" Chris said as the next bus pulled up with a boy who wore a baseball cap and had an abnormally large nose.

"Billy!" Chris introduced.

"Hello little boy! Don't you look cute?" Tracer said as she bent down in front of the idiotic boy.

He replied with "I like pie!" before running over to the other side of the dock.

"Okay then..." Tracer said awkwardly as the next boat pulled up with a man wearing a wide, black rimmed hat and a black and purple colored trench coat, which was unbuttoned to show his abs. Plus he had one of the coolest beards ever.

"Everybody meet Dracule! He's a pirate!" Chris said.

"Like that's scary!" Shaggy said shivering.

"Reah, rary!" Scooby agreed.

"Big *burp* whoop! I was stuck in a virtual reality machine based on M. Night Shyamalan movies. Ever seen one of those? Probably *burp* not, but they're a piece of sh*t!" Rick said.

"Ooh! I'm shivering in my shoes!" Dracule mocked before walking over to the end of the dock.

"Real *burp* funny!" Rick replied as the next boat pulled up with a bear, a panda to be more exact.

"Panda! Now I happen to know that you have a cell phone, mind handing it over?" Chris asked.

"Of course I mind! This phone is very special to me!" Panda replied holding the phone closer to him.

"Well yell you what, if I take your phone," Chris said while snatching the phone away from the bear, "Gaz doesn't get to keep her Game Slave either!" Chris explained while also snatching away Gaz's electronic.

"I was about to pass that stage!" Gaz complained before kicking Chris's shin.

"And I was going to take so many selfies!" Panda whined.

"Well too bad for either of you, but at least you'll get them back once either of you eventually get eliminated." Chris said pocketing the electronics.

"Fine then!" Gaz said, surprisingly lenient about her game being confiscated.

"Alright." Panda said sadly.

"Good." Chris said as the next boat pulled up with a blue feminine robot.

"Arcee! Welcome!" Chris said.

"An actual robot! This is so cool!" Panda said, forgetting the phone incident.

"Maybe Doc could make one..." Marty muttered.

The robot in question, walked over to the rest of them without saying a word as the next boat arrived with an orange fox wearing a blue bandana.

"Swiper the fox everyone! Now he's a bit of a kleptomaniac, but if you catch him trying to steal from you just yell "Swiper no swiping!" and he'll stop." Chris informed the campers.

"Really? A Dora character?" Deadpool asked before busting out laughing.

In his laughing fit though, Swiper snatched the mercenary's belt.

"Is anyone going to tell him about that?" Brock asked.

"Let him be, he'll figure out later." Rick said, seeming to be more sober than he previously was.

The next boat then pulled up with a female with blue pigtails, which turned pink at the bottom of each tail, and wore battle armor, a black skirt, and black stockings.

"Peri!" Chris introduced.

"This will be fun." the cavalier said as the next boat pulled up with what looked like a bald child wearing a sleeveless, orange gi.

"Everyone, this is our much needed Dragon Ball Z character, Krillin! Now say hi to Krillin." Chris said.

"Hi Krillin." everyone groaned.

"Hi everyone! I can't wait to start!" the martial artist said as the next bus pulled up with a yellow square wearing brown pants donning a huge smile.

"Hi everyone! I'm Spongebob! I can't wait to make new friends and have so much fun!" the fry cook said happily before bursting out laughing, causing everyone to hold their hands to their ears.

"A, interrupting me was rude, B, you're annoying, and C, can we get anyone who joined to win the money rather than "have fun and make friends!" Chris complained.

"Well you have that person right here!" said the next arrivee who wore a red and black jester's outfit.

"Harley Quinn thank goodness! I thought this season was going to be filled with sunshine and rainbows!" Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever." she said, clearly not listening to the host.

"She's beautiful!" Brock said.

"Like I wouldn't go for her dude! Clowns are creepy!" Shaggy told the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Brock asked the jester.

"Eww no! I'm taken by a much better man than you!" Harley said shoving the flirter out of her way.

"Is that a no?" Brock asked, following her as the next boat pulled up with a turtle in a wheel chair.

"Bentley has arrived!" Chris said.

"Sir! Do you need help with your wheelchair?" Krillin asked.

"No thanks, it's motorized!" Bentley replied as he moved to the end of the dock as the next pulled up with a muscular man with a beard, mohawk, a hairy chest, hairy shins, and red wrestling trunks.

"Zangief!" Chris introduced.

"Hello Chris! Is this the competition?" the Russian asked.

"Why yes it is! What do you think of them?" Chris asked as the camera shifted to Spongebob telling Dracule a joke before bursting out laughing, causing the pirate to groan, Swiper snickering to himself while taking Shaggy's wallet, and Brock who was trying to impress Harley, but to no avail.

"I will crush these people easily!" Zangief said before spying Panda. "A bear!" Zangief exclaimed before jogging over to him, causing the dock to shake slightly. "Let's wrestle!"

"Me? Sorry, but I'm extremely sensitive." Panda said.

"Oh." Zangief said disappointingly before glaring at the panda.

"What was his problem?" Panda asked Peri, who just shrugged as the next boat pulled up with a black and red hedgehog wearing white sneakers.

"The edgelord has arrived!" Chris exclaimed before whispering to the hedgehog, "How's that for a Smash introduction?"

"My name is Shadow." the hedgehog said, ignoring Chris.

"Reminds me of Reaper." Tracer whispered to herself as another boat pulled up with a woman with long, blue hair and what looked like a general's outfit.

"Esdeath! Mind not killing anyone?" Chris asked.

She couldn't respond though because Brock rushed to her. Before he had the chance to say anything though, she flipped him over her, causing a girly scream.

"Don't try to ask me out, got that?" the general asked Brock, who nodded in fear.

"Like Zoinks! That is one scary gal!" Shaggy whispered to Marty.

"Have to agree with you dude." Marty whispered back.

"Reah!" Scooby said as the next boat pulled up with a male wearing a suit similar to that of Isaac Clarke's, Master Chief, or Boba Fett.

"Scorch! Welcome to the island!" Chris said.

"How does this qualify as an island?" Scorch asked.

"It's land, surrounded by water, made by a volcano, at least I think the last one may be right." Chris said.

"I was going to make a joke but that was just ruined!" the demolitionist complained before walking to the others, stepping over Brock who still hadn't recovered as the next boat then pulled up with a Scottish, ginger, male who wore a white t-shirt, a kilt, and one leg was replaced with a machine gun.

"The Scotsman has arrived!" Chris said.

"And he's here to take his best shot!" Scorch said while pointing at the new arrivee's leg.

"Why is he called the Scotsman?" Clubber asked, surprising some others seeing it was the firs time they heard him speak.

"He won't tell us his actual name so we're going with that instead." Chris said, glaring at the Scottish contestant.

"Oh big whoop!" the Scotsman said as the next boat pulled up with a white haired male wearing some armor and a blue cape.

"This is Algol." Chris said introducing the contestant.

Algol made no response to this, besides walking to the rest of the contestants. Spongebob, being himself, took this as an invitation to go talk to him.

"Hi I'm Spongebob! You have some cool armor? Where did you get it?" Spongebob asked the fighter.

"From skinning sponges who talked to me." Algol responded, causing the usually cheerful sponge to don a face of fear.

"Okay then... I'll see you later!" the sponge said before darting to the other side of the dock. As this transpired though, a wild boat appeared! This boat held a young girl wearing a dress with some pants and a mismatched pair of socks and shoes.

"Everyone, this is Tiny Tina. TINY Tina! Do not forget the Tiny part! She killed her original boat driver because he said Tina." Chris explained, causing some people to get nervous.

"Oh I see! More people are scared of this little girl than me? Chris flat out said I killed people before and I crushed this idiot right here and you're more scared of her than me?" Esdeath exclaimed.

"We never said that love." Tracer said.

"You did when no one reacted to me besides this idiot!" Esdeath said, kicking Brock in his leg causing him to groan.

"Ladies, as much as I love drama, save it for later, we only have three more people!" Chris said, getting between the two. The two gladly obliged, with Esdeath glaring back at the Britain. Tracer did not notice this though, and started to whistle.

The next boat arrived with one of the three people, holding a pale, black haired woman wearing a green and black outfit.

"Shego! I except good things out of you!" Chris said.

"And good things you will get!" Shego said, smirking while looking at the others.

"What does she mean by that?" Panda asked nervously.

"I mean I'm going to be a good competitor, helping my team, all of that stuff." Shego said.

"Oh! That's good! Isn't it guys?" Panda asked the others.

Some nodded in agreement, like Krillin, Scorch, and Bentley, while others, like Harley, Palutena, and Dracule.

The next boat arrived with a Mexican male with brown, curly hair wearing a white shirt with overalls and a tool belt. He was also covered in grease stains.

"Leo Valdez! Welcome dude!" Chris said.

"Wassup dude!" Leo said, fist bumping him as he walked past.

"Excuse me Chris? I thought this show was supposed to be hard but so far, a piece of cheese, a Mexican twig, and some retarded five year old isn't what I would call competition." Rick asked pointing to Spongebob, Leo, and Billy respectively.

"Now now Rick! Everyone has a bag full of tricks, including you! To most people you are some old man who is an alcoholic, but you're actually a crazy, genius old man who is an alcoholic!" Chris said.

"That's me though! He's a part of a sandwich!" Rick argued back.

"Rick, you will see the capabilities of everyone real soon." Chris reassured the grandparent as the last boat finally arrived. On this boat was a Brazilian female wearing what I think are silver disco pants and a silver top only covering her breasts.

"Christie Monteiro! Our final contestant has arrived!" Chris yelled into a megaphone, which seemingly appeared out of the air.

"I'm the last one to arrive! That sucks! I wanted to come first so I could meet everyone first hand! Oh well." Christie said before lugging her luggage to the end of the dock. She had caught one person's eye though, and it wasn't Brock's, seeing how he is still on the ground.

"Like she's cute Scooby!" Shaggy said.

"Ron't rou ro rheating ron re Raggy!" Scooby said.

"We aren't even dating!" Shaggy said.

"You actually began a sentence without like? I'm surprised." Gaz admitted to Shaggy.

"Like what is that supposed to mean?" Shaggy asked Scooby, who just shrugged.

"Okay everyone, follow me!" the host with the most said, prompting the 30 men, women, animals, and robot to follow him, with Zangief picking up Brock.

* * *

"This here is the camp fire, which has miraculously survived the sinking of the island." Chris narrated, "This is the place where you'll vote off a fellow teammate if your team loses."

"So what are the teams?" Bentley asked.

"Glad you asked my turtle friend! I have already chosen them right here on this convenient list!" Chris said, pulling out said list from his shirt pocket. If I call your name, head to the left of me. Ready?" Chris asked.

"Heck yeah!" Freakazoid exclaimed.

"Deadpool... Freakazoid... Palutena... Tiny Tina... Dracule... Gaz... Swiper... Arcee... Peri... Scotsman... Christie... Songebob... Panda... Marty... and Shaggy! You 15 will now be known as the Marvelous Muskrats!" Chris said tossing Panda a yellow sheet with a muskrat who was dabbing?

"This is so cool!" Panda said.

"I thought that was a dead trend?" Palutena asked.

"Of course not!" Chris said. "Now onto the next team which'll consist of Harley... Clubber... Esdeath... Shego... Scorch... Tracer... Rick... Zangief... Krillin... Algol... Shadow... Bentley... Leo... Brock... and Billy! You 15 will be known as the Amazing Aardvarks!" Chris said tossing the now recovered Brock a blue sheet with am aardvark who was flipping a water bottle? What the...?

"You're trying to hard to be hip Chris." Bentley said.

"How can you try to be hip when you already are!" Chris said before doing an awkward dab.

After that awkward moment, Peri asked "Can we put our stuff up?"

"Oh yeah! Follow me to your living quarters for the next month!" Chris said.

"Maybe they'll be nice." Panda said.

* * *

"I stand corrected." the bear said staring at two run down cabins.

"As you can see, there are two cabins! One is for the Muskrats and the other is for the Aardvarks! As you can also see, there are two doors for each cabin! One for our men, and the other for the ladies." Chris explained. "Go ahead and get settled in!"

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks: Girl's Side: Harley, Esdeath, Shego, Tracer**

"I call top bunk!" Tracer said excitedly, zipping over to one.

"Uh huh." Shego said, eyeing a mouse scurry past.

"Whatever!" Esdeath said, plopping onto the bed under Tracer.

"Who cares about the top bunk!" Harley said, sitting on the bottom bunk opposite to Esdeath and Tracer.

Then there was silence.

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks: Boy's Side: Clubber, Scorch, Rick, Zangief, Krillin, Algol, Shadow, Bentley, Leo, Brock, Billy**

Unlike the girl's side of the cabin, the male Aardvarks were talking up a storm.

"And then BOOM! The explosion was huge!" Scorch told the room, minus Algol, Clubber, Rick, and Shadow, who weren't listening.

"Please! I had a ship which survived being thrown across the Atlantic Ocean by Zues!" Leo bragged, knowing that his ship did not survive the trow and was on fire when they arrived.

"Zues? I thought he was a myth?" Bentley asked.

"Where I come from, all Greek and Roman gods actually exist. Heck, my friends Percy and Annabeth said they met some kids who parents were Egyptian gods!" Leo said.

"Are you kidding me? One of my friends actually fought and won battles against Sonic the Hedgehog AND Mario!" Zangief bragged, surprisingly not talking about himself.

"Excuse me! If my best friend Goku was allowed in that tournament, he'll destroy them all!" Krillin said.

"Actually, there would be one person he couldn't beat." Brock said, like he was telling a scary story.

"Who would that be?" Krillin asked.

"The one who can hit from you from the other side of the stage, the one who can jab after anything, the one who juggles better than a clown, Cloud Strife!" Brock said.

"Wait you mean the anime dweeb with the sword?" Scorch asked.

 **Author's Note: Um Scorch, you do know that there are 12 anime dweebs with swords, right?**

"Cloud is not a dweeb! He is the coolest ever!" Billy said.

"Do you even know who Cloud is?" Shadow asked, joining the conversation.

"Your mom!" Billy said, before laughing at his stupid joke.

"I NEVER HAD A MOM!" Shadow said before running to the child and trying to strangle him similar to that of Homer strangling Bart.

The whole room then burst into a ruckus. Meanwhile on the Muskrat's side...

* * *

 **Muskrats: Girl's Side: Palutena, Tiny Tina, Gaz, Arcee, Peri, & Christie**

"This is so cool!" Tiny Tina said, somehow already finding a way to climb on top of the beams.

"How did you get up there?" Christie asked in confusion.

"She seems like an odd one." Arcee said.

"And Rust-Mouth decides to speak." Gaz said, laying on her bed. "Though she should've just kept her mouth shut."

"You know you don't have to be mean, right?" Peri asked the gamer.

"Listen here Seaweed-Hair! Being nice is basically letting the others use me, and I'm not doing that! So don't try to change the way I'm playing this game!"

"But-" Peri tried to say until Palutena shook her head at her, saying "She's not worth it."

* * *

 **Muskrats: Guy's Side: Deadpool, Freakazoid, Dracule, Swiper, Scotsman, Spongebob, Panda, Marty, Shaggy/Scooby**

"Well this blows!" Marty said, plopping down onto his bed.

"Look on the bright side! We get to breath fresh air, out in nature!" Spongebob said.

"I guess so." Marty said.

This prompted Scooby to fart, causing the whole room to run out.

* * *

 **Outside the Cabin**

"Fresh air!" Dracule croaked before fainting onto the ground.

"Looks like you guys are ready to finish up the tour!" Chris said smirking at the Muskrat Guys, who were all out the door by now.

"No we aren't, we're here so the room can clear out!" the Scotsman said.

"Well too bad." Chris said before pulling out a megaphone and yelling, "Meet me outside campers!"

"What! We din't have time to unpack!" Tiny Tina complained, walking out of the cabin.

"Well some campers were eager to continue with the episode!" Chris said pointing to the Muskrat Guys.

"good thing too, because our resident Edge Lord would've killed Big Nose here." Clubber said before adding, "Not like it would've mattered."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tracer asked, glaring at the boxer.

"It's supposed to mean that he's an useless idiot and that I'm the only valuable person on this team!" Clubber said, getting into her face.

"Campers, calm down!" Chris said blowing an air horn. "You guys have to eat, right?" he asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Gaz asked the host.

"A rhetorical question. But if you don't the answer to that, follow me!" Chris said, causing Clubber to spit at Tracer's foot and the group to follow Chris.

* * *

 **The Mess Hall**

"You will come here three times a day, eat here three times a day, and enjoy it three times a day! Any questions?" the infamous Chef Hatchet asked.

"Yes actually. Are we forced to enjoy it?" Leo asked, eyeing his egg which was quivering.

"Did you not hear me Scrawny!" Chef asked, yelling into the Hispanic's face.

"Okay! I was just pulling your leg!" Leo nervously said before running to his seat, leaving Spongebob next in line.

"Does this food have any fish in it? Because I'm a fish and that would be weird." Spongebob asked Chef.

"You ever eat at the Krusty Krab?" Chef asked the sponge.

"Of course! I work there" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Ever wonder what was in those Krabby Pattys?" Chef asked.

"Yeah, meat" Spongebob replied.

What kind of meat?" Chef asked, "Because I've only seen one type of animal on that show, and that animal is fish!"

This caused Spongebob to turn pale and Chef to burst out laughing.

"That look on your face!" Chef snickered before turning angry and yelling, "Get Out of my face!" causing the sponge to run to his seat.

"I see everybody is enjoying their food!" Chris said, walking in.

"Define enjoying." the Swiper said, prompting Chef to throw a meat cleaver at him.

"Never mind then!" the Swiper squeaked before looking back at Chris.

"Well we have a new game changer to announce!" Chris said.

"What, a chance to get off the island first and win the money?" Gaz asked.

"Girl please!" Chris said, "Rather than that preposterous idea, we have hired some interns for the show!" Chris explained.

"That's nothing new." Palutena commented.

"This time though, we have some interns that will help spice up the game!" Chris explained. "You see, 10 interns have been specifically chosen for their abilities which will come in handy along the competition. They're waiting outside the Mess Hall right now in fact, waiting to be introduced!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Esdeath asked.

Chris ignored her, and instead said "Way back in the 1980s, secret government employees dug up famous guys and ladies, and made amusing genetic copies, now one is here, right now, and his name is John F. Kennedy!" Chris sang.

At the end of the song, a teenager with brown hair, a red shirt with a white stripe in the middle, and khaki pants walked in.

"Hello everybody! I'm John, and I see some broads are already here!" the clone said, walking over to Esdeath. Similar to Brock, the general flipped him onto the table, causing some plates and a bone to break.

"Ouch! Looks like one intern already has a boo-boo! Who could ever heal the wound that has befallen upon this womanizer?" Chris asked in fake agony before lighting up in realization, "Wait! I know who! Our new doctor and butler, everyone welcome Alfred!" Chris introduced.

Said butler walked in, formally might I add, wearing a tuxedo and black dress shoes. His only hair was a black moustache.

"Do you need any assistance Master Chris?" Alfred said, cringing at the master part.

"Yes please! Get JFK off of the table and to the infirmary please!" Chris demanded, causing Chef to scoff in disgust.

"Of course sir!" Alfred said. As he did though, he was a bit shocked to see Harley sitting right next to John's left foot.

"Have you finally quit latching onto that clown?" Alfred asked.

"Have you finally stopped working for that billionaire?" Harley asked.

"I have been forced into this _job_ , thank you very much!" the butler said, lugging the crying clone's body to through the door and to the infirmary.

"Would you look at that! Broken plates and ruined food! What could we do!" Chris said, faking agony for a second time before donning a dopey grin. "I know!"

"Clean it up yourself?" Gaz asked, causing a couple of snickers to emit from the two tables

"Me do work! Why do that when we have our new maid, Felicia!"

Said maid walked into the room, wearing the stereotypical maid outfit with pink hair.

"Chris, no offense to her since we know each other, but she's the clumsiest person ever! For crying out loud, I wanted to kill her!" Peri yelled causing some campers to look at her weirdly.

"It's okay Peri! I can do this!" Felicia said, scraping the scraps of the camper's "food" and plates into a garbage bag. As if to prove Peri's point though, she tripped when heading to the trash bag, dropping the bag in the process, causing it's contents tp fly out. Luckily though, she didn't land on any glass and started to pick up the mess.

"Who could've been here to film that accident?" Chris asked, once again feigning stupidity.

"A camera?" Arcee suggested, pointing at one of the cameramen around them.

"These three will help make the challenges and more importantly, help edit the footage!" Chris said.

"Popular Youtubers, there names are Jack, Danny, and Arin!" Chris announced as three grown men walked in.

The first one had green, dyed hair and wore a black hoodie with the Overwatch logo on it and blue jeans. This was Jack. The second one had curly brown hair, a tan shirt that said "I'm Not So Grump!" with a chibi, animated head of the wearer in the middle, and grey jeans. This is Danny, or Dan. The last male had brown hair similar to a bowl cut (I think? I hate describing hair!), a tan shirt similar to that of the second male that rather said "Hey I'm Grump!" with a chibi, animated version of this wearer, and blue jeans. This was Arin.

"OMG! I love you guys!" Panda said excitedly.

"Wow." was all Gaz could say.

"I see we got some fans!" Danny said, causing Panda to faint.

"Nice hoodie!" Tracer said jokingly to Jack.

"Sellout!" Billy yelled.

"How do you even no what a sellout is Billy?" Algol asked in annoyance

"His name is Billy?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So what?" Bentley asked.

"Jack has a grudge against anyone with the name Billy." Chris explained.

"What for?" Marty asked.

"I don't know. He just does." Chris said, "I just thought of something!"

"What?" Clubber asked, bored out of his mind.

"If the challenge requires a redneck who has a HUGE supply of guns, who can help us with this?" Chris asked, feigning innocence once again.

"Chef?" Brock asked.

"No. of course our new intern Boomstick!" Chris said.

At the end of this, Boomstick walked in. He wore a red and white trucker hat with a brown moustache, a white t-shirt with a sleeveless, red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Well, well, well! I see we have the guy who hates spoons!" Boomstick said looking at Shadow.

"That was one time! If me and that retarded Pokemon fight again, I'll kill him!" Shadow said.

"And we also have Ms. Quick." Boomstick said, now looking at Tracer.

"HEY! REMEMBER ME!" This was Deadpool, who was now standing on top of his table.

"What the! Why is he here?" Boomstick asked Chris.

"He's a contestant, duh." Chris responded.

"Well let me tell you this free beer thing is not worth it!" Boomstick said, preparing to leave until Chris stopped him

"You do know you signed a contract to be an intern, right?" Chris asked.

"AN INTERN! What drugs are you taking?" Boomstick asked.

"You know when you and Wiz got those papers saying "Free Beer" and "Free Math Problems For Daze." Chris explained, "Wiz was confused on why such a sophisticated paper used the word daze, and realized it was actually a contract to becoming an intern on this show. He tried to warn you, but you already signed the whole thing so you're here until the end of the season!" Chris explained.

"This is some bullsh*t!" Boomstick complained.

"Well too bad." Chris said, causing Boomstick to angrily stomp to a wall, causing Deadpool to snicker.

"Anyways, what if we have a situation where we need someone to don a, oh I don't know, disguise?" Chris asked.

No one responded, knowing the answer was coming soon.

"I know! We have our Master of Disguise outside right now! Welcome, Robbie Rotten!" Chris said.

At this, a male with black hair wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt wearing red and pink overalls with black dress shoes.

"Robbie, may you please screw off before you cause an accident?" Chris asked,

"Perfect! There are snacks to eat and TV to watch!" Robbie exclaimed before walking off.

"Well I have an announcement to make." Chris said, "Not only do you have me as a sadistic host, you'll also have Calypso here as a host, at times."

At the mention of Calypso, Leo's eyes lit up, expecting his girlfriend. He was disappointed though when rather than her coming into the Mess Hall, was a male with black hair who wore a black business suit and a red tie.

"Now Calypso, can you please go join Robbie? The same thing for you 4." Chris said to Danny, Arin, Jack, and Boomstick.

Once they left the room, Chris announced, "There is only one intern left! Who may it be? Well he's a bounty hunter and a racer, he can pack a mean punch, everyone welcome Captain Falcon!" Chris said.

At the end of this, a man wearing a red helmet, a blue racing suit, and yellow boots barged in.

"This is the best day ever!" Panda shrieked.

"Now captain Falcon, go to the "place" at seven o clock." Chris told the Smasher.

"YES!" Captain Falcon responded before running off.

"Now there's one more thing we have to go and see." Chris said. "The confessional!"

* * *

 **Confessional Cam Start: Chris**

"Here you can tell the world what you actually think, or just let the bottle of emotions pop."

 **Confessional Cam: Panda**

"This is the coolest thing ever! I'm hanging out with some of the coolest people ever here, and Jacksepticeye is here! Really wish you could be here though Grizzly and Ice Bear. Let's do this!"

 **Confessional Cam: Deadpool**

"This is going to be good! There are two other fourth wall breakers, Boomstick is here so I can torture him, and there are some nice chicks around here! That doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you Lady Death! Definitely not!

 **Confessional Cam: Gaz**

"So far he competition is sad. Like REALLY sad. Winning should be easy!"

 **Confessional Cam: Shego**

"I know there are other villains here. Gaz, Esdeath, and Harley to name a few. But there's one difference between me and those three. I'm winning, no matter the circumstances!"

 **Confessional Cam End**

* * *

"When are we starting our first challenge?" Spongebob asked.

"Right now!" Chris said.

 _To Be Continued_

 **And that is it! It took me forever to write, but I'm finally done with this chapter! At least it's not like my two other stories, those two were last updated in 2016! But please review did I get anything wrong with the characters! Otherwise, have a good one!**


	3. The Campers Arrive! Part 2

**Back with another chapter! And it only took me 2 months but hey, it's updated!**

"Right now. now?" Arcee asked.

"Exactly!" Chris said.

"So what is it?" Spongebob asked nervously.

"Everyone, it's time to pay up our tributes, so get on your swimwear because we're doing the original challenge!" Chis said.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" Zangief asked. "I will crush it like me and panda bear." Zangief said, causing Panda to gulp in fear.

"Yeah! You would think there could be more creativity, but no! The author is unoriginal! Heck, so is this story!" Deadpool said, causing Chris to glare at him and everybody else to glance at him weirdly.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted," Chris said, once again glaring at the mercenary and Russian "hero","Get on your swimwear and meet me at the top of the tall cliff in 10 minutes, starting now!"

* * *

 _ **On top of the cliff**_

"You all should know the rules, but in case not, here we go!" Chris said. "You 30 are standing on a cliff, you can choose to jump off of the cliff or ride the escalator down, wearing either a cow or chicken hat, depending on your team!" Chris said pulling out said hats. "The team with the most jumpers will win dollies to help push their set of crated back to camp, where you'll be given until 6:30 to finish it. Any questions?" Chis asked.

"Can we start now?" Billy asked impatiently.

"Of course, and since you volunteered, your team will go first!" Chris said, causing some groans to emit from the Aardvarks.

Billy made no move to jump though, and rather stood in the same place.

"What are you waiting for? Jump!" Esdeath threatened the young boy.

"I don't want to!" Billy said, causing some whats, face palms, and a "How can anyone be that stupid?" to emit from the campers.

"You will jump!" Clubber threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"No I won't!" Billy said as he ran to Chris, got a cow hat, and slid down the hill on his nose.

"That little piece of *beep!*" Esdeath said before jumping off the cliff.

"Who's next?" Leo asked after a splash could be heard and a "I'm safe!" from the war general.

"You asked, so you go!" Rick said, pushing the Hispanic off of the cliff.

"What was that?" Tracer asked Rick angrily.

"He was asking for it!" Rick replied.

"He could've died!" Tracer argued.

"But he landed in the safe zone." Rick said, pointing to Leo who had indeed landed in the ring. After this, the mad scientist jumped, quickly followed by Clubber.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Tracer**

"I don't know what is wrong with my team, but some of them are psychos! Rick could've killed Leo, Esdeath could have easily handicapped Brock and JFK for life, and Clubber wants to pick fights with everybody! Hopefully the three will be gone soon and we can actually have some fun around here. Right?" Tracer asked before saying "Oh for crying out loud! They're staying for a while! But it won't stop me from trying to get at least one of them eliminated!" Tracer said.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

The next person to jump was Brock, but unlike the others before him, he didn't land in the safety ring.

"Brock, swim!" Krillin yelled to the flirter, as two sharks started to approach.

"I know! I can use one of my Pokemon to help me out of this predicament!" Brock said, reaching to the spot where they would be if he was in his normal attire rather than his green swim shorts. Once he realized this, his immediate reaction was "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Right when the sharks were about to have a meal, they were stopped, by Boomstick who whacked (or whapped for the elite class of internet users) both of the sharks with a baseball bat. He was on a boat with Jack, who was driving, Danny, who filmed the scene from the shark's side, and Arin, who was now helping Brock onto the safety boat.

"Glad to see that they're here to help." Arcee said.

"You should be." Chris replied, "Now who's next?"

"I am!" Zangief said, running off the cliff before performing a cannonball, causing a splash similar to that of Owen's.

"That was cool! Not epic, but cool." Chris said peering over the cliff.

Zangief somehow heard this though, and swore at Chris.

* * *

 **Confessional: Zangief**

"How dare he disgrace me! That's like disgracing mother Russia, and that is a horrible crime!"

 **Confessional End**

* * *

Following the street fighter was Algol, Shadow, Shego, Clubber, and Harley, who all looked grim and never even bothered moving on their descent.

"No expression? Who's next?" Chris asked, looking at the remaining 4.

"I can't! Surprisingly, my wheelchair isn't waterproof." Bentley said.

"I understand, kind of." Chris said, "What I do understand though is that you're a cow now!" the host said plopping a cow hat onto the turtle genius.

"Thanks." Bentley said halfheartedly, his head hung in shame as he rolled down the cliff.

During this commotion, Krillin had apparently jumped, also making it in the safe zone.

"You ready for this?" Scorch asked.

"Kind of." Tracer said nervously, glancing at her chrono accelerator.

Scorch glanced at her weirdly, before jumping.

* * *

 **Confessional Start**

"You see, my accelerator isn't waterproof, but for it to work, it needs to be near me. So taking it off up on top of the cliff and jumping would be too far away for me, and then I would be disappearing from time! So I couldn't jump."

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"I can't jump!" Tracer yelled down to her team.

"You can't what!" Esdeath yelled, steamed at the Overwatcher.

"I can't jump or simply put, I'll die!" she yelled down before putting on the cow hat, and walking down the cliff.

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!" Harley yelled, moving her arms like a chicken would.

"She said she'll die if she jumped and you want to call her a chicken?" Brock asked.

"Duh! Who cares about her?" Harley said before continuing her mocking.

Brock just looked at Scorch, who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Brock**

"I'm starting to regret joining this show. I mean she didn't care if Tracer could've have died! Heck, the same could be said for Rick and pushing Leo off the cliff! Then there's Esdeath," Brock said before shivering, "I think I might actually quit soon!"

* * *

"So that's three cows and twelve jumpers for the Aardvarks. Let's see how you Muskrats fare!" Chris said looking at the second team.

"Any volunteers?" Christie asked.

"I'm going to pull a Rick, minus the shoving." Gaz said, "But you just volunteered. So jump you little wuss!"

"Okay then, it's just a simple dive from a 1000 foot tall cliff!" Christie said, before jumping off, screaming the whole way down.

"Like I'm next!" Shaggy said, surprising some others with his sudden act of braveness.

"You sure you don't want to become a chicken?" Chris asked the mystery solver.

"Like I'm sure man!" Shaggy said before performing the dive.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Shaggy**

"I was originally going to chicken out, but once Christie jumped, I knew I just had to!" Shaggy said.

"Rounds rike rou're rying ro reave re!" Scooby said, somehow fitting in the confessional.

"I would never do that Scooby!" Shaggy said, hugging his dog.

 **Confessional En** **d**

* * *

"I can't!" Spongebob said, sweating bullets.

"You're a fish! You have a 100% chance of surviving!" Gaz yelled at the sponge.

"Look, you don't have to jump!" Christie yelled from the boat.

"Do you want us to lose!" Gaz yelled, looking at the Tekken fighter.

"No, but I don't want to pressure anyone either!" Christie yelled back up.

"Thank you Christie!" Spongebob said, now donning a chicken hat, and started to jog down the cliff.

"I don't want to jump either!" Panda said, accepting the chicken hat from Chris.

"Not you too!" Gaz complained angrily, "Someone help me here!"

"It is't that important little girl." Dracule said, before hopping off the cliff.

"Who are you calling a little girl!" Gaz yelled back down at the pirate before jumping after him.

"I can't jump either, it'll ruin my circuits." Arcee said.

"And a chicken hat for the robot!" Chris said. "Any other chickens, because I have twelve more of these!" Chris said holding up a boxful of hats.

"I am definitely not wearing one of those!" Deadpool said, before jumping off, yelling "CHIMICHANGAS!" (NEVER seen that joke before!) on the way down.

"What's my superpower for this episode?" Freakazoid asked a cloud in the air. "Talking to clouds? That's stupid!" the superhero said before jumping and leaving a lot of weird glances on top of the cliff.

"Looks like I'm next." Palutena said, jumping off the cliff, making sure to teleport into the safe zone.

"I'm ready!" Tiny Tina said, who jumped but missed the safe zone. When the sharks started to approach though, she pulled out a grenade. This caused the shark's eyes to widen, and the two swam away quickly.

"You are one crazy physco!" Boomstick told the young demolitionist, the boat driving up to Tiny Tina.

"Is that a problem?" Tiny Tina asked the redneck as Arin helped the girl onto the boat.

"Quite the opposite!" Boomstick told Tina.

Meanwhile, Peri, Scotsman, Marty, and Swiper all jumped, landing into the safety ring.

"So there was twelve jumpers and three chickens for the Muskrats... it's a tie!" Chris announced.

"What does that mean?" Panda asked, fingering his paws nervously.

"Now I would say no one gets the dollies, but since it's 4:00 now and elimination happens at 7:00, I'll give each team three dollies.

This caused both teams to cheer in joy, as they ran to get their three dollies and started to stack the crates.

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks**

"Okay people, give me the leftover crates!" Clubber said.

"What for?" Algol asked, lugging a crate onto a dollie.

"So I can push them, what else?" Clubber asked.

"What about no? You can't push these all by yourself." Tracer said.

"Want to try me?" Clubber said, balling up his fists.

"Whoa, Mr. T, you aren't supposed to hit girls!" Leo said, getting in front of the boxer.

"So what? You wanna fight me?" Clubber asked.

"No, I'm just saying that Racer was worried about you." Leo said.

"It's actually Tracer." Tracer told the Hispanic.

"I called you that on purpose, like a nickname of sorts." Leo explained to Tracer.

"But I still get the leftover crates." Clubber said.

"Fine! Hurt yourself!" Tracer said, before turning around and helping Brock push a crate onto a dollie.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Tracer**

"Clubber is starting to be a huge pain in my foot, I swear!

 **Confessional Switch Clubber**

"That girl needs to learn that I'm the goat around here!"

 **Confessional Switch Zangief**

"It's offensive that no one offered me to carry any extra crates. I mean look at me!" Zangief then flexed his oversized arm muscles to show his point.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

 **Marvelous Muskrats**

"Why does our team suck!" Gaz yelled.

"Like, we're sorry that we're not strong." Shaggy said.

"It's okay though, for me and robot should push us to victory!" the Scotsman said.

"It's Arcee actually." Arcee said, correcting the Scottish warrior.

"Okay then Arcee! Let's push these crates!" the Scotsman said.

And push the crates they did. With 12 crates and 2 fitting on one dollie, Arcee and the Scotsman pushed three crates separately, leaving the rest of the team with the three dollies. Simply put, they were doing a lot better than the Aardvarks. Speaking of them...

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks**

"You sure you need no help puny human?" Zangief asked Clubber, who was pushing the crates in a 2 by 3 formation painfully slow.

"I'm sure that you need to screw off and let me do this!" Clubber said angrily.

"Okay okay! No need to get whiny!" Zangief said, walking back to the front of the line with Esdeath.

"Are you sure you need no assistance? My wheelchair does have a forklift like contraption!" Bentley said.

"I don't need your help you little nerd! Now screw off!" Clubber said, getting angrier.

"I was just trying to help though." Bentley said, before rolling past the boxer.

"Well if you need it, call me. I can pick up two of them." Algol said.

"Leave me alone you Dragon Ball Z wannabe!" Clubber said.

"You really shouldn't be taunting me, but I'll leave you to your devices." Algol said, walking up like Zangief and Bentley.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Clubber**

They need to learn that I'm the most capable person on this team and that I can easily push some crates.

 **Confessional Switch Bentley**

"I'm not saying Clubber isn't strong, him being a boxer disproves that. But he needs to learn that everyone has their limits, and his was those crates. If he doesn't learn that, he'll be voted off."

 **Confessional End**

* * *

 **Marvelous Muskrats**

"And I beat you here!" the Scotsman declared, rushing into camp with his crates.

Arcee soon followed by, and replied with "Let's just help the others with the dollies." before walking back to the rest of their team which was some feet away.

"You're no fun." the Scotsman complained, kicking the dirt, before chasing after the Transformer.

"Need any help?" Arcee asked Dracule, who was pushing one of the three team's dollies.

"Thanks but I don't need any." Dracule said, easily pushing the dollie past Arcee and towards camp.

"I'm hear!" the Scotsman, wheezing a little bit from the short jog.

"Look's like I beat you." Arcee told the Scotsman, smirking a little at her hypocrisy.

"You sly robot!" the Scotsman told Arcee, before jogging over to Peri to see if she needed any help.

"I don't need any help either!" Peri told the Scottish warrior, and like Dracule, easily pushed the dollie into camp. Gaz quickly followed.

"I see the Muskrats are here!: Chris said walking onscreen. "Unlike last time though, you can open the crates with anything BUT your hands! Basically you're not forced to use your mouth." Chris instructed.

"Sweet!" Marty said, fist bumping Shaggy in celebration.

"So are we going to open these?" Spongebob asked.

"Just watch!" Tiny Tina said, grabbing a stick of dynamite from her nonexistent pocket.

"No let me!" Deadpool said, grabbing a grenade from his pouch.

"Or let me!" the Scotsman said, holding up his gun leg.

"Or we could just let me do it!" Christie said, who walked up to a box and easily kicked it open.

"Man you're no fun!" Tiny Tina complained, plopping onto the ground in frustration.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Christie**

"I don't want to put myself out there so soon, but I had to step up! If I let the others shoot or blow up the boxes, the equipment would've been destroyed and we would've lost first, and that's not how I want this season to start!

 **Confessional End**

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks**

"Easy!" Esdeath said, rolling a dollie into camp.

"Yeah, this challenge is nothing!" Harley commented, following the general.

"Shoot! The other team is here!" Tracer said, rolling in the last dollie.

"Where are the rest of our crates though?" Harley asked.

"Still left with Clubber." Shadow replied, walking in.

"All six of them?" Esdeath asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't let any of us help him." Zangief said.

"You have got to be joking!" Tracer said, who ran down the beach to find the boxer.

"Wait for me!" Zangief said, running after the Brit.

"Me too!" Billy said, most likely thinking there was a game of tag in place. Soon after, everyone else shrugged to each other and followed the trio.

* * *

 **Marvelous Muskrats**

"Okay, here's how we'll do it. I'll work on the frame of the hot tub with Peri and Palutena," Dracule ordered.

"Fine!" Peri complained.

"The Scotsman and Arcee can work on the motor since you two may know the most about technology, you being a robot and you come from the future,"

"I guess that makes sense." Swiper said.

"And Shaggy and Christie can get the water with these buckets." Dracule finished.

"What about the rest of us?" Spongebob asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Before Dracule said something that would've hurt the sponge's feelings, Palutena stepped in and said "Keep up our morale! And if any of you don't want to, just sit around and talk!"

"Yes mam! Build that frame! You can do it!" Spongebob said, immediately cheering, with Scooby joining in with the sponge.

"Well I'm beating up someone." Gaz said casually before walking over to Panda and punching his arm, resulting in an "Ow!" and some tears.

"This is some amazing team composition we have going on!" Freakazoid said.

Meanwhile with the obvious first couple...

Like you kicked those boxes open quick!" Shaggy complimented Christie as they walked towards the ocean with a bucket in hand.

"It was nothing." Christie replied back, also holding a bucket.

"I'm serious! I know for a fact that I would've just stubbed my toe!" Shaggy said.

"Ha ha! Thanks!" Christie said laughing, causing Shaggy to grin like a doofus.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Shaggy**

"Like I couldn't believe it was going that well! I thought I was going to bomb hard!"

 **Confessional End**

* * *

 **Amazing Aardvarks**

"There he is!" Krillin said, pointing to the Clubber's figure.

"Clubber!" Tracer called, blinking over to the boxer.

"No you're not helping me!" Clubber said exhausted.

"But the other team is already building their hot tub!" Tracer countered.

"I said no." Clubber replied back.

"Listen here you shirtless freak, we are not losing our first challenge because you were to much of a wuss to admit that you couldn't push some boxes by yourself! Now either man up, admit defeat, and let us help you push these crates so we can have a chance of winning this challenge, or say no again, try to get the crates back to camp by yourself but fail, and when we lose, be the first person eliminated! Now make your choice!" Esdeath told the boxer.

After five seconds, Clubber said, "Fine!" and passed out onto the ground out of tiredness.

"So who wants to push?" Esdeath asked the rest of the Aardvarks.

"I can carry two easily!" Zangief said, lifting two crates up simply.

"As I can too." Algol said performing the same feat as Zangief.

"And I can carry the last two crates with my forklift attachment!" Bentley said.

"Then do that!" Harley said excitedly.

"What about Clubber?" Scorch asked, looking at the boxer.

"I can carry him." Tracer volunteered.

"Have at it then." Esdeath told the hero.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Tracer**

"I know me and Clubber may have started out on the wrong foot, but I want to ignore our problems made on day one! And Esdeath may have been a jerk back on top of the cliff, but her taking over did us some good! As for Rick, he hasn't done anything to redeem himself today. Maybe tomorrow?"

 **Confessional End**

* * *

The camera shows Zangief running into camp, dropping the crates onto the ground. Algol and Bentley quickly do the same, and the rest of the team is at camp.

"The Arthurs are here! I repeat the Arthurs are here!" Freakazoid yelled.

"Aardvarks! You can open the crates using any ways necessary, besides using your hands!" Chris said, walking back off.

"Let's do this!" Harley said with Shadow raising the crates up and tossing them back down, hard enough to break the container but just soft enough to not break any items in said containers.

"We need to speed up!" Spongebob said nervously, with the look of panic on his face.

"Relax! We just need to get half more of the frame done!" Palutena told the sponge.

"And we're almost done with the motor!" the Scotsman said.

"How much more you need to do?" Dracule asked, turning around from the frame.

"A third more and it'll be finished." Arcee said.

"Good. Once you two get done with that, help us with this." Dracule ordered, with the two nodding.

While this happened with the Muskrats, this was happening with the Aardvarks.

"We need volunteers to help build this hot tub!" Esdeath said, once again taking charge.

"I can finish the motor easily, I'd say 20 minutes tops doing it by myself." Leo said.

"And I can help knock off ten of those minutes if you let me help you!" Bentley said.

"What are we waiting for then Bent? Let's do this!" Leo said, gathering up the motor pieces.

"Any people willing to work on the frame?" Esdeath asked. When no one raised their hands, she annoyingly said, "Since there's no volunteers, me, Krillin, and Rick will do it."

"And why should I listen to you?" Rick asked the war general.

"Because she said so." Brock said, trying to help the scientist from being flipped like he was.

"If she does flip me though, I can do many things to get back on her. I can come back from the future and kill her, I can send my group after her, I can break and ruin her universe, making it uninhabitable, heck, I can freeze you to death right now and push over your ice statue." Rick listed.

"You'll commit murder?!" Scorch asked shocked.

"Murder is nothing to me young man. Murder is common on my show." Rick said.

"Okay then, uh Brock! Replace Rick." Esdeath demanded.

"Yes mam!" Brock said, terrified.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Esdeath**

"I'm not scared of most people, but Rick is just unnerving. The fact that he would simply kill me and be unfazed says a lot about him, though I am the same way." After thinking on that fact for ten seconds, she said, "Anyways, I picked Brock as a replacement because I knew he wouldn't try anything this time."

* * *

"I'm taking Clubber to his bed because he's getting heavy." Tracer said.

"No, let me. You might drop him on the way there and if you manage to carry him there, you don't know where his bed is." Shadow offered.

"Thanks?" Tracer said, confused at Shadow's sudden niceness. She tried to ponder this until Esdeath said "Alright everyone else minus Shadow, Billy, and Clubber. Form a line from here to the ocean so when the hot tub is made we can have a water brigade to bring water back and forth."

"Yes mam!" Brock said, about to get in line when she said "Not you you doofus! We're building the frame!"

"Alright!" Brock said nervously, sweating profusely.

 **Montage Time Start!**

Palutena and Dracule was shown holding two boards in place while Peri hammered in the nail.

Esdeath was shown hammering nails in, Brock tightening the nails with a screwdriver if needed, and Krillin was shown placing the pool linen, well in place.

Arcee and the Scotsman were shown turning on the engine, with it working like a whistle. The Scotsman offered him a high five, but Arcee looked at him oddly. He shrugged and gave himself a high five.

Leo and Bentley were shown to be admiring their motor, which for some odd reason had a bubble blower on the top and a switch on the right of it.

Peri was shown sticking her hand out of the hot tub to indicate the pool linen was in place. Dracule told Shaggy and Christie to start pouring the water in, and they did. Peri was then covered in water, who stuck her head up with the look of annoyance plastered on her face. Christie and Shaggy whistled innocently and ran back to the ocean.

Brock was shown screwing in the final nail, and upon Esdeath's orders, Algol passed the bucket to Harley, Harley to Shego, Shego to Scorch, Scorch to Shadow, and Shadow to Tracer, whom blinked to the hot tub. They repeated this process until the hot tub was full.

 **Montage Time Over!**

"Time is up! Let's see which team wins invincibility this season, and more importantly, who'll be sending someone home!" Chris said.

First he inspected the Muskrats hot tub. He seemed pleased with the result, but frowned when he put his hand in the water when it burned him.

"A little too hot but otherwise it's good!" Chris told the Aardvarks who cheered until he got to the Muskrats hot tub. They then held their breath in anticipation.

Like the Muskrats, Chris was pleased. Bentley then whispered something into Chris's ears, and Chris shrugged and switched the switch up. Once this happened the water shot up to form Chris's face, and the face quickly disappeared. Once this happened the Muskrats groaned knowing who won.

"The Amazing Aardvarks win invincibility because of their amazing hot tub!" Chris announced.

"Told you that'd be a good idea!" Bentley told Leo, who groaned and handed the turtle a five dollars.

"The Aardvarks also are able to use their hot tub whenever they please!" Chris said. "As for you Muskrats, elimination occurs twenty minutes from now. You can talk about your vote over dinner.

The Muskrats nodded at this and sulked over to the mess hall.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Scorch**

"Is this a way to start off a season or what? Be wary Muskrats, because we're blowing you all out of the water!

 **Confessional End**

* * *

 **Muskrat's Table**

"So who should go home?" Marty asked after five minutes of silence and sulking.

"It was obvious we would've lost unless we built a statue of Chris or had fireworks of him shoot out, so the tub being to hot doesn't matter." Palutena said.

"Maybe we would've stopped them from doing that if we got all six dollies rather than three, so I say we should kick off one of the chickens." Swiper suggested, causing everyone to look at three chickens, being Panda, Spongebob, and Arcee.

"Not Arcee, she helped build the hot tub and push the dollies with me." the Scotsman said.

"True, so the bear or the sponge. Who could be more useful?" Dracule asked.

"I say we vote off Panda. The dude is fragile as heck and in Spongebob is skilled at some things, like cooking." Deadpool said.

"I can be useful too! Like I can draw really well! And I know a lot about anime and video games and mangas! What if one of the challenges are a quiz one of those things? Just please don't vote me off!" Panda said nervously.

"Then again, Spongebob is annoying!" Tiny Tina said, leaving everyone to nod their head in agreement.

"I was keeping up the team's morale though!" Spongebob said.

"We're thinking of this the wrong way! Who let them be chickens?" Gaz asked.

"What do you mean? It was their own choice." Palutena said.

"Actually my Athena inspired friend Christie said it would be okay for them to chicken out." Freakazoid said.

"So we vote off Christie for letting them chicken out and not letting me getting them to jump." Gaz said.

"No way is that happening!" Shaggy exclaimed, now standing up gathering the attention of the other table. "She did help get the water and kick open the crates. But what did Gaz do? She was being a bully that's what! I say we vote off Gaz!"

"Listen here you weed head! I am extremely useful! I say we should actually vote you off for being weak and stupid!" Gaz said angrily.

"I may be weak, but at least I'm not a jerk like you!" Shaggy told Gaz.

This got some oohs from each table at the cafeteria and a cheer yelling "Rou rell rer Raggy!"

"This is epic, but it's time to vote someone off. Muskrats, if you will, head to the Campfire Ceremony. Aardvarks, you all go to your cabins." Chris said.

"You're so done for tonight!" Gaz said, eyeing the blonde teen.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Shaggy**

"My god what did I get into!" Shaggy said, groaning. "Gaz could just scare everyone into voting for me! Well there goes my shot at one million dollars!

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"This is the Campfire Ceremony. You all have cast your votes for who you want to be eliminated. If you're safe, you will get a marshmallow. Not receiving a marshmallow means you are eliminated and you're never coming back. EVEEEER! Got all that?" Chris said, everyone nodding their heads.

"Good, because the first marshmallow goes to Dracule."

Dracule walked up, smirk in place as he started to roast his marshmallow.

"Peri and Palutena..."

The two ladies in mine high fived and walked over to get their treat.

"Marty, Swiper, and Tiny Tina!"

Marty let put a sigh of relief, Swiper walked behind Marty whistling, swiping his wallet, and Tiny Tina cheered and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Deadpool and Freakazoid..."

The two superheroes grinned like maniacs and munched in their marshmallows, no roasting needed.

"And the Scotsman!"

The Scottish man grinned and grabbed his treat, but looked back at Arcee with a hint of nervousness in his face.

"Now the rest of you were talked about being eliminated. I can safely say that Arcee, Spongebob, and Panda had no votes." Chris said.

Spongebob and Panda cheered and hugged each other in celebration while Arcee simply walked past Chris, marshmallow in hand. She did grin at the Scotsman though and tossed him her marshmallow.

"Christie, Shaggy, or Gaz. All three of you received votes. But the one with the least amount of votes was Christie."

At this Christie let out a huge sigh and happily grabbed her marshmallow.

"Shaggy, you angered Gaz when she threatened to eliminate Christie and you said she should be voted off for being a jerk. Gaz, you're just a jerk, like Shaggy said. The last marshmallow of the night goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shaggy. Gaz, you're out of here!"

Shaggy and Scooby hugged each other in happiness while Gaz looked peeved.

"Yeah right Chris, say it was just a prank and that I'm safe." Gaz said.

"This is no prank. You got 13 votes out of 15." Chris explained.

This caused Gaz to curse REALLY loud, but don't worry! Chef picked her up and dragged her to the dock.

"Oh yeah! Someone get her stuff real quick because this season's elimination technique is awesome!" Chris said.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Shaggy**

"You do not know how happy I was! I was safe! I got to stay! The meanie was eliminated! I get to hang out with Christie more!

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"Maybe you should've listened to me when we were in the cabin rather than calling me Seaweed Head." Peri told the gamer, who was no longer being held by Chef, though she still was angry.

"Whatever, just give me my stuff!" Gaz said, yanking her bags away from Peri.

"Some of them never learn." Peri said as she walked to back to the start of the dock where the rest of her team stood.

"So where's the boat or cannon or however I'm being eliminated?" Gaz asked Chris.

"He'll be here soon." Chris said.

"Who?" Gaz asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm here!" Captain Falcon said, running into the camera's view.

"What's he doing here and where is the cannon?!" Gaz asked angrily.

"Now Gaz, hold onto your bags tightly, and I mean tightly!" Chris told the girl before running off.

"What do you mean hold onto my bags?!" Gaz yelled angrily.

"Sorry little girl, but I'm getting paid a lot of money to do this." Captain Falcon said.

"I'm not a little girl and please don't!" Gaz begged, realizing how she was fixing to be eliminated.

But it was too late for that.

"FALCON PAWNCH!"

And with those famous words uttered Gaz was sent flying into the distance.

"We're going to be Falcon Punched when we're eliminated?!" Panda asked terrified.

"That's the idea. Clever ain't it?" Chris asked the bear.

"More like torture." Panda replied back.

"Whatever, now you all may be dismissed. And when I mean may I mean will. I have an outro to do and any people who try to linger will be Falcon Punched like Gaz." Chris said. Like expected, they ran after hearing that. "You are dismissed Captain." Chris told Captain Falcon, who responded with "Yaas!"

"And that's the first episode of Total Drama Camp Crossover! Will Shaggy impress Christie even more? Has Clubber changed his ways or did he stop being arrogant just for that moment? And more importantly, who will be Falcon Punched off of the island next? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! CAMP CROSSOVER!"

 **And the next chapter is done! I know it took me a while to write this, but I'm lazy for one and when I want to write I have three stories running simultaneously with another one in the works! But please, tell me what did you think about the episode? Are the character's acting OOC? Are the character interactions good? And most importantly, what did you think about the elimination? Anyways, see you later dawgs!** **ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ**


	4. The Worst Talent Show or Chapter Ever!

**He's back again and it's about time to! This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Seriously though, enough with the DK Rap! We have a lot to get through here because here's a first: Review Answering! (Or something along the lines of that) Basically when you review I'll reply here in the beginning of the chapter. And I'm doing Chapter's 1 through 3, so let's do this!**

 **Chapter 1 Reviews**

 **TheMasterKat:** **Well, I am going to laugh now. Boomstick, an intern. Ha! And Shadow's here too. Awesome!**

 **My Reply: Yeah, I know you may still disappointed about me not including Adam Savage, but despite is amazing last name, I didn't know that much about him (the wikis weren't helping much in the personality department) and I had no way to watch the show. And yes, Boomstick being an intern will be hilarious!**

 **WarDude101: Doing good** **Keep it up**

 **My Reply: Thanks, though in the biography section there wasn't much to comment on, hence the shortness.**

 **The Lizard King: If you want to know about Christie's personality, she is a kind girl who is very friendly who is having a interest in capoeira and is very focused when she is in a fight.**

 **My Reply: Thank you for this! Without this knowledge Christie would've been fodder elimination, but that has definitely changed with you being one of the three that changed this!**

 **PrinPage: I think you forgot to mention that Peri is King Xander of Nohr's retainer.**

 **My reply: I didn't forget, I just thought that the detail was unimportant. Though if you want me when I fix up the biographies I can add this detail in her bio.**

 **Pepsi-Percy: Could you have Shaggy and Christie to become a couple. I think those two would be perfect with each other.**

 **My Reply: You're the second of out two reasons why Christie won't be fodder for Captain Falcon. Though I was unsure at first about pairing up the two, the next person changed my mind.**

 **RomanReignsFan01: I agree with Pepsi-Percy! I would also like to see Shaggy be paired with Christie. They would make a cute couple.** **But I hope you like this idea!**

 **My Reply: You were the final nail in the coffin: Christie would make it past the merge. I knew her personality and there was a popular demand (two people = popular apparently) for the her and Shaggy to become a couple. So our Tekken fighter better thank you, Pepsi-Percy, and The Lizard King for letting her stay a lot longer than the fifth episode.**

 **Johanathen:** **I am ready for this story to begin also do not forget Robbie Rotten is the master off disguise.**

 **My Reply: Do not worry, though the meme is deader than Gaz, I will never forget Robbie is the master of disguise!**

 **GrayestLobster7:** **I hope Algol can protect Bentley from harming anyone if he wields Soul Edge.**

 **My Reply: This review confused me at first and it still does. But I think you're trying to tell me that if Bentley obtained Soul Edge that he would become the destroyer of all worlds? Because if so, props to you for making me laugh!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **JOHNATHEN**

 **to Deadpool: you are welcome believe it or not i wanted you and pinkie pie in this story cause i am a Deadpool x pinkie pie supporter and what harm could 1 more fourth wall breaker do**

 **to the author: when do you want us to send in good luck messages and you got everyone right**

 **Deadpool's Reply: Don't know how I feel about your shipping choice, but how much harm can another fourth wall breaker do? Absolutely none, that's what!**

 **My Reply: I'm going to answer your each side for you despite it saying for Deadpool. Now if I did put Pinkie Pie the pony in the story, I wouldn't have paired them up. It doesn't seem right for an animal and a human to be dating, but ship on! And four fourth wall breakers can break the story, five will destroy it. And you can send in good luck messages this chapter, though I don't know if I will even use them. If I do though, I'll have them if I need them!**

 **Johnathen:** **There is one thing you should know you have to say swipes no swiping 3 times** **Also do you want us to send in challenges** **I am rooting for Deadpool and Swiper** **(Keep swipes around until the fear challenge then do what you want)** **Ttfn**

 **My Reply: Three times, got it! And please send in challenges because I need all the ideas I can get! Though be wary I may not use a challenge. And I wasn't going to have a fear challenge but it seems like you want one so I'll make one! And ta ta to you too!**

 **TheMasterKat:** **Deadpool, chill. I'm trying to keep my character suggestions in check, so be happy someone else did the job of suggesting you for me.** **I really hope Spongebob makes it far. He's no Zangief or Esdeath, but you gotta respect him.**

 **My Reply: Deadpool is giving you the silent treatment in this universe, so he won't listen. And Spongebob may make it far, I can't say for sure but I'm thinking of him being a merge contestant.**

 **Vegetalucard:** **If it's any consolation Tracer, Roddy Piper didn't get along with Mr. T either.**

 **My Reply: Yeah, Clubber is my Jo of sorts, and from the sounds of it Mr. T was just as arrogant. But he still got his own cereal, that we can't complain about.**

 **WarDude101:** **Oh c'mon Deadpool. You already flat out admitted you we're cheating on Death in favor of MasterKat** **I actually told Lady Death that your cheating on her. So good luck.** **Anyways geek, good chap. I hope Scorce gets far.**

 **My Reply: Deadpool is refusing to talk to you too, and he's currently trying to make up with Death this second. As for Scorch getting far, similar to Spongebob, I have no idea how far he'll make it. I can say for certain that he'll last until the cooking challenge though!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **GrayestLobster7:** **Algol was awesome working with Bentley, Zangief, and Harley, I think with his godlike powers, Bentley's technology, Zangief's brawn, and Harley's comedic behavior, they could rule the camp! How cool would that be?**

 **My Reply: I swear if you guys keep on the only plot points I would have made would be the maybe ended Tracer and Clubber rivalry and whoever the main villain is going to be. But this would be interesting, and since I'm using old Harley this may actually happen!**

 **ShoRyuKen:** **I really like the friendship between The Scotsman and Arcee and also between Shaggy and Marty. Could you like having Marty giving Shaggy some romance advice to impress Christie.** **Anyway, awesome chapter and can't wait for the next one!**

 **My Reply: Honestly, you just saved Marty from being eliminated early. I thought he was going to be eliminated because he was "too normal and human" which makes no sense considering the fact that he has time traveled before and the adventures he's gone on during his time traveling shows he's one of the weirdest characters on his team. And the idea of him and Shaggy becoming friends is good, at least I think, so Marty better thank you too. As for the Scotsman and Arcee, I screwed up. Turns out I went OOC big time with Arcee.**

 **MasterSaixus:** **There gonna get freaking Falcon Punched off the Island?! That's both creative and scary! Surprised you eliminated Gaz first though but this was defiantly a great chapter. Can't wait for more.**

 **My Reply: Yes, I imagine it will be VERY scary to be freaking Falcon Punched. And Gaz was supposed to be eliminated about episode 3, but I bumped her down because I had no use for her. Shows that you need to plan why you're picking a contestant and what's their purpose for their picking. And I can't wait to finish this chapter too!**

 **leawright:** **not gonna lie i totally forgot about this fic, bit you you did a fone job, a bit more oc for my linking bit glad shaggy is staying**

 **My Reply: Yes, Shaggy did act OOC last chapter but I did that to show how much he cared about Christie, though Shaggy may not protect or defend her for everything. And I would be offended by the comment on forgetting the story if I knew I hadn't updated it in three months or so. And honestly, I think this was one of my best chapters ever written for any of my fanfictions. But thanks anyway!**

 **TheMasterKat: As Scooby said: you tell her, Shaggy!** **And at least Gaz got the famous Falcon Punch. If only I could be so lucky.**

 **My Reply: Yeah, I thought it would be funny if Scooby said that! AND about getting Falcon Punched, you're lucky for Captain Falcon not existing so you could get Falcon Punched. Why you want to be Falcon Punched I have no idea, maybe to say you have been Falcon Punched before?**

 **WarDude101: Omg. Falcon punched off the island. The only thing better is to have Chuck Norris roundhouse kick you off the island.**

 **My Reply: Chuck Norris huh? Maybe...**

 **And that's enough for the Author Replies Thingamajig. Well let's wrap this up because this is about to become long enough to become it's own chapter, so let's begin!**

"Last time on Total Drama Crossover Camp," Chris started, the camera showing the camp. "The campers faced their first challenge, being the original challenge that started it all, the jumping off of a thousand foot cliff into the water full of sharks and build a hot tub challenge." Chris said with a clip of Brock jumping and Peri,Palutena, and Dracule building their hot tub.

"But due to Leo and Bentley's excellent motor, the Aardvarks won the first challenge of the season!" Chris announced as a clip of the motor's switch being flipped was shown along with the result. "The Muskrats talked about whom to eliminate, and when Gaz suggested Christie, Shaggy defended his crush by saying they should eliminate Gaz," clips were shown of Gaz pointing at Christie at the table and Shaggy standing up and pointing at Gaz instead. "Gaz got mad at Shaggy and said he should've been eliminated though," a clip of Gaz yelling at Shaggy was shown.

"In the end, it came down between Gaz and Shaggy, and Shaggy stayed for another day." Chris said, it showing a clip of Shaggy celebrating with Scooby. "And Gaz was the first camper to experience our newest elimination ceremony, the Falcon Punch!" Chris said, a clip now showing Gaz being Falcon Punched by the racer.

"So will Shaggy prove his worth or will he fail? Will Leo and Bentley impress me again? And most importantly, who'll be eliminated next? Find out next time on Total Drama Crossover Camp!" Chris announced, the camera panning outwards to where the whole camp was in view.

 _Insert the intro that I forgot to make and let's start!_

* * *

The episode finally began, where the camera shown Alfred, JFK, and Felicia dusting and sweeping off the exterior of the Muskrats cabin, with Alfred dusting with an over sized dust feather, Felicia with the broom, and JFK with a dust pan and trash bag.

"I wonder..." John said, stroking his chin in thought, talking heard through each side of the cabin.

"You wonder what exactly?" Alfred asked, never looking up from his dusting.

"You think I can make a peephole?" John asked the butler.

Alfred replied to this stupid question with a stern look. On the other hand, Felicia said, "Don't you dare!"

JFK ignored her, and he began to whittle away a hole with his finger. Bad mistake. Felicia shoved the clone with the broom, knocking him over the railing of the cabin.

"Mommy!" John cried soon after.

"What the heck is happening out here?" Peri asked, her bathroom equipment (toothbrush, bath towel, etc.) in hand. When she saw the embarrassed look on Felicia's face though, she pieced together what happened, shrugged, and went off to the bathroom.

* * *

The camera was now shown in the cafeteria, where each of the teams were eating their not food.

"That's it. I'm saving myself." Leo said.

"What are you even rambling about?" Shego asked.

"I'm eating Tic Tacs." Leo replied, taking a pack of Tic Tacs out of his tool belt.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Algol said, putting his face into his hands.

"I hope he knows Tic Tacs won't supply him with enough nutrients." Bentley said.

"Hopefully it'll be enough to cut down on that bad breath because P.U!" Harley jokingly said.

"That was funny insult." Zangief said.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Leo**

"Harley's just mad that she doesn't have a hunk like me to date!" Leo said, putting his arms in a flexing position. He hit his elbow on the wall though, causing him to scream in pain.

* * *

"Is everyone ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked, walking in the Mess Hall.

"No." Shadow replied.

"Well to bad. because your challenge begins soon. Now everyone follow me to the amphitheater." Chris instructed.

"Five bucks it's going to be the talent show." Deadpool whispered to Freakazoid.

"You're on!" Freakazoid whispered back to the mercenary.

 _At the_ _amphitheater_

The camera was shown on Chris, whom began to say "Today's challenge will be a talent show!"

"Dang it!" Freakazoid said, handing Deadpool five dollars.

"Original huh!" Harley yelled to the host, whom ignored her and continued on with his instructions.

"So the rules have changed though. Everyone will go and your total score will be tallied. Least amount of points heads to elimination. So just learn what your talent is and you'll be fine!" Chris said. "Oh, and you can help another person on your team with their talent. That leaves you not having to compete."

Despite the helping each other rule, the campers weren't happy. Clubber was cursing, Spongebob was sweating bullets again, and Shadow sat there, doing nothing.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Shego**

"I feel like now is the best time to start going after threats on the other team. But the question is who?"

Arcee and the Scotsman were heard walking past the confessional talking, and generally having a good time, as much as a good time a OOC character can have that is.

"I think I found my first target." Shego said, now donning an evil smile.

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?!" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"Rou ran rurp rour Ra,Re,Res!" Scooby suggested,

"Burping the A,B,Cs is immature Scoob." Shaggy replied back.

"But you seem to be the immature type." Marty commented, walking in. "So why not do it?"

"Uh..." Shaggy said, clearly stuck in a corner.

"Is that an ice cream truck I here?" Marty asked.

"Rere!" Scooby asked, running off into the woods. Shaggy was about to do the same until Marty stopped him.

"Like what are you doing man! I want some ice cream!" Shaggy asked the time traveler.

"I know why you're trying to act more mature. It's to impress Christie." Marty said.

"How'd you know?" Shaggy said, looking down at the ground.

"You're a big wuss but you step up for Christie to Gaz of all people. If that isn't signs of having a crush, then I don't know what is." Marty said.

"Well I do, but I have know idea how to impress her or anything!" Shaggy said.

"Don't worry about it!" Marty said.

"What do you mean don't worry about it!" Shaggy asked, about to head into panic mode.

"Look, look. How about this. I'll help you win over her heart, like a wingman of sorts." Marty said.

"Really? But do you know anything about love actually?" Shaggy asked Marty.

"My mom flirted with me when I traveled back to '55." Marty informed.

"Wait what?" Shaggy asked, confused at his response.

"Never mind that. What is important is me helping you." Marty said.

"It's a deal then!" Shaggy said, hand shaking the time traveler to secure said deal.

"We should be getting back actually, The show is going to start soon." Marty said.

"Wait! I need Scoob for my talent! Scooby Doo where are you!" Shaggy said, running after his dog.

"Wait up!" Marty said, chasing after Shaggy.

* * *

"Maybe I can cook a Krabby Patty?" Spongebob asked Dracule, who was being annoyed by the sponge.

"Wouldn't you need a stove for that?" Palutena questioned the sponge.

"I would! Maybe I could sing instead?" Spongebob asked Dracule, who now looked like his fist was about to meet the sponge's face.

"You do that then." Palutena told the sponge.

"Okay! Hey Dracule! Tell me if this is good!" Spongebob said, and started singing. Dracule groaned in frustration, beating his fists on the ground. Palutena just shook her head at the scene and walked off elsewhere, to be stopped by Peri.

"I think you like Dracule!" Peri told the goddess.

"What gave you that idea? Because it's not true!" Palutena said, preparing her staff for knock the crap out of someone mode.

"Okay, okay! No need to get out the staff! You're not blushing, so you must not like him!" Peri said, backing away before running off.

"Silly girl." Palutena mumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional Start Palutena**

"I'm just trying to help him out! If Spongebob was annoying anyone else, I would've helped them too!:

 **Confessional End**

* * *

"Welcome to the second edition of Wawanakwa's Talent Show!" Chris yelled into a mic. "Unlike last time, where the teams picked people to go, we chose three of them randomly!"

"Wait what?" Bentley asked confused.

"II'm basically saying everyone isn't participating, I just had you guys practice for fun." Chris explained.

"Boo! You suck!" Algol yelled, causing Harley to burst out laughing.

"Anyways, they'll be judged by former DJ and BJ master, Chef Master Hatchet!"

"BJ master? I was never that!" Chef yelled from his judging seat.

Also judging will be former president turned high school jock, John!"

"Thank you, thank you! I'm expecting some lovely things tonight, if you catch my drift." John said, causing the girls in the crowd to scoff.

"And the final judge, he's a handsome and charming TV host, Chris Mclean!" Chris said, now in his seat next to Chef.

"How did he do that?" Tracer asked Scorch, who shrugged in response.

"John, if you may, pull out the first competitor." Chris asked the clone.

"Alrighty then!" John replied, sticking his hand in a bucket. "Panda? Who's Panda?"

"I am Panda and I wanna show off some of my drawings." Panda said nervously, now on stage with some of his said drawings.

"As you can see these are some manga..." Panda said.

"What the heck is a manga?" John asked.

"Japanese comics." Panda answered back.

"Ooh! Is that a robot?" Chef asked excitedly.

"Why yes it is, this is a giant robot or a mecha anime." Panda said, holding up a page with said mech being piloted by a woman.

"That's enough of the snore fest! I give it a three!" Chris said, yawning.

"Eight, because robots are cool!" Chef said.

"Seven, because the broad is hot but I want to see more of her, if you catch my drift!" John said.

"Thanks." Panda meekly said before rushing offstage.

"Next up is... Shega?" John read confusedly.

"It's Shego." Shego corrected the clone as she got onstage. "Watch this!" the villainess said as she prepared her Go Team Glow (what kind of name is that for a superpower?) and aimed at a tree. Then bam! The tree was knocked over by an energy blast!

"Nine because I love watching nature be destroyed!" Chris said, clapping.

"Nine too!" Chef said, also clapping.

"A two, could've used more good looks." John said.

"Retard!" Shego yelled out to the clone before heading to her seat.

"The Scotsman? Is that his actual name?" John asked, causing Shego to smirk.

 **Confessional Start Shego**

"I knew then was the perfect time to strike!" Shego said, rubbing her hands in glee.

 **Confessional End**

As the Scotsman went onstage, Shego slid next to Arcee and whispered "He's trying to use you."

"Who the Scotsman?" Arcee asked out loud.

"Ssh! Whisper!" Shego whispered back.

"Sorry. So you mean the Scotsman?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah! I think he somehow hacked you to change your personality, but you never noticed it." Shego said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Arcee whispered back.

"But you don't trust people that easily, much less make friends that quick." Shego whispered back, and she slid back.

"That is true..." Arcee said.

 **Confessional Start Arcee**

"I swear the Scotsman is going to get it! Trying to manipulate me, who does he think I am!"

 **Confessional End**

"Give him a one!" Arcee yelled to the judges.

"Or what?" Chef asked.

"I'll kill Chris." Arcee said, causing everyone to go silent.

"Like she would do that." John said, prompting Arcee to pick Chris up by his neck.

"Wanna bet?" Arcee asked back.

"Okay okay! One!" Chef said.

"One!" Chris managed to choke out.

"I guess he gets a one." John said.

 **Confessional Start Spongebob**

"What was up with Arcee, because she never acted that mean before!"

 **Confessional Switch Scotsman**

"What the heck just happened with my friend?"

 **Confessional End**

"What was with that Arcee?" the Scotsman asked the Autobot.

"Don't act like you don't know you hacker!" Arcee yelled back at the Scottish.

"Hacker?" Scotsman asked confused.

"You are so gone tonight so don't try to make up with me you piece of trash!" Arcee said before stomping off.

"That just happened." Swiper said.

"Encore encore!" Billy yelled, prompting Clubber to shove the kid back in his seat.

"Next name if you may John?" Chris asked.

"Rick." John read, prompting the mad scientist to walk onstage, who had a crazed look in his eye.

"Wait a second, are you on drugs?" Harley asked.

Rick ignored her, but rather started to sing these words "Put your right foot forward and your left foot back, f#cking slide around like on a Nordic track, move to the left, step to the right, wiggle your elbows, and look up into the light!"

"It's the, it's the, it's the Rick Dance!" Freakazoid and Deadpool sang out together, with a mic probably from Deadpool's Bag of Holding.

Rick started to resing the lyrics, prompting most people to dance along, exceptions being the Scotsman, who was glum about him and Arcee, Clubber, though he was eyeing the dancers like he wanted to join, Esdeath, because she's Esdeath, Shego, because she's Shego, Shadow, because he was brooding with edginess, and John, who was eyeing the girls more than anything.

After another three rounds, Rick finally sat down.

"Nine!" John yelled.

"Nine too!" Chris yelled afterwards.

"I give it a ten!" Chef yelled!

"John, next talent please." Chris asked.

"Marty, you're up!" John said.

"Alright, I'm going to be playing some music on my guitar." Marty said. And he did do that, playing the song Earth Angel.

"Eight." Chris said.

"Ten! Man does that song bring back some memories..." Chef said.

"Two, because yawn!" John said.

"And with that, that ends our talent show!" Chris said.

"We still have one more member to go though!" Tracer said.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't matter. The Muskrats have 41 points in total while you guys have 48 points, so unless you wanna add more salt to the wound go ahead." Chris explained.

"We don't actually! We'll just bask in our second victory!" Zangief said.

"Well Muskrats, you guys have one hour to discuss elimination. Choose wisely." Chris said, glancing at Arcee before rushing off.

 **Confessional Start Palutena**

"It should be obvious who we're voting off."

 **Confessional End**

The screen flashed to be at the Campfire Ceremony, where the Marvelous Muskrats were already sitting.

"You all have tallied your votes and fourteen shall become thirteen." Chris said. "Peri and Swiper, here you guys go." Chris said tossing the pair their marshmallows.

"Christie, Shaggy, and Marty!"

"Like you go first!" Shaggy told Christie.

"Thanks!" Christie replied back, causing Marty to give Shaggy a thumbs up.

"Deadpool and Freakazoid!"

"Yes!" Freakazoid cheered, running up to get his treat.

"Panda, Spongebob, and Dracule!"

"Whew!" Panda said, worried about his performance today.

"Palutena and Tiny Tina!" Chris called, with Palutena glancing back at her teammates before heading to the campfire with the rest of the team.

"Arcee, Scotsman, there is one more marshmallow on this plate. The one who does not receive a marshmallow will be Falcon Punched off the island." Chris said, causing the Scotsman to gulp and Arcee to glare at the Scotsman.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the Scotsman." Chris said, tossing the Scottish man his marshmallow.

"What! You kept the cheater over me!" Arcee yelled angrily.

"Sorry Arcee, but he was doing good at first." Christie explained.

"But then you had to step in and ruin it for some reason." Palutena extended.

"Arcee, I have no idea what I did, but I'm sorry for it!" the Scotsman told the motorcycle.

"Yeah right!" Arcee said, stomping off to the dock.

The camera now shown Captain Falcon, Chris, and Arcee on the dock, Chris and Captain Falcon donning a grin, though Captain Falcon is always grinning, and Arcee a face of anger.

"Any last words Arcee?" Chris asked the Autobot.

"Screw the Scotsman." Arcee said.

"Okay then! Captain Falcon if you will." Chris told the racer.

"FALCON PAWNCH!"

And with that, the Autobot was gone. It hurt Falcon more than it hurt her though. You try punching some metal! On a more serious note though, the Scotsman was at the other end of the dock, looking at the scene with the sadness. He sighed, before walking away.

 **And that's it! Now honestly I shouldn't be so cheerful, I ruined what some thought was a good friendship. But hear me out. WarDude101 informed me that I screwed up Arcee's character big time. I did not know this, since the Transformers Prime wiki did not have a personality section for her. (Turns out she does, but it was at the end of the history section, but my computer was laggy then so scrolling past all of that was impossible.) So to compensate, I eliminated her. But please tell me, what did you guys think, other than hating this chapter Heck, I think this will be the worst chapter of the whole story, even if you exclude the Arcee and Scotsman thing.**


	5. A Quick Update (HeHe I Did A Joke)

**Quick update guys!**

 **No the story is not being cancelled, its just that I want to tell you guys that the next chapter is coming soon. Either this week or next week, so be on the lookout.**

 **The reason for this long delay is made up of several reasons: laziness and high school being on top with competitive Smash peeking its head in third place.**

 **To compensate have a sneak peek.**

"Has anyone here ever heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?" Chris asked. As expected, most of them raised their hand, with exceptions being the Scotsman, Krillin, Algol, Marty, Swiper, Dracule, and Tiny Tina.

"Of course I heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, I know him." Shadow said.

"Well for you seven idiots, Sonic the Hedgehog is a fast speedy hedgehog who has to go and get the six Chaos Emeralds." Chris explained.

"There are seven, not six." Shadow said.

"I have one next to me so we can have an even amount of Emeralds" Chris told the edgelord, patting a white emerald on a pedestal. Said edgelord grunted in response. "So your challenge is to go into the forest and find three Chaos Emeralds for your team! Once you find three, come back to this spot! First team here wins invincibility, losing team votes off someone to be eliminated. Any questions?" Chris asked, with the only ones raising their hands being Harley and Brock.

"Might as well answer these for once, yes Harley?" Chris asked.

"Are we allowed to cheat, like by stealing the other team's emeralds?" Harley asked.

"You can, as long as you don't have three emeralds though. Otherwise, please do steal!" Chris asked. "Now go!"

"I had a question too!" Brock said, but he was unheard as the others ran into the woods. Sighing in defeat, he ran after his team.

 **Sneak peek over! Well stay patient and frosty ladies and gents!**


End file.
